


A Joyous Occasion

by secondalto



Series: Familyverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's in the hospital, it's a good thing this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyous Occasion

"Push!"  
   
"I am pushing you fucking idiot!"  
   
"Buffy, language!" Xander admonished  
   
"What? He tells me to push and I'm pushing here, it's kinda obvious isn't it?" she panted as the contraction subsided.  
   
Sweat dripped off her forehead and ran down her back. She was sure her mascara was totally ruined and she looked _oh _so fashionable in the stupid hospital gown. She was never doing this again. Xander would be lucky to get anywhere near her in the next decade. As the next contraction hit, she swore a blue streak.  
   
"Buff, I don't think you should refer to the nice doctor like that," Xander turned slightly pink with embarrassment. He didn't think she knew that many languages, or their swear words.  
   
"Who's giving birth, you or me?" she shot him a glare.  
   
He answered by wiping her brow and holding her as she pushed, the doctor encouraging her all the while.  
   
"One more, Buffy, that's it."  
   
Buffy gave one final push, using all her Slayer strength. As she relaxed, breathless, Xander wiped her brow again. They were distracted by a wail.  
   
"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor handed Buffy the small bundle wrapped in a baby blanket.  
   
She was so small, so fragile. She was red and wrinkly, but she was beautiful. Buffy's heart swelled. Xander had a look of awe on his face as tiny fingers wrapped around his.  
   
"Welcome to the world, Tara Joyce," Buffy smiled.


End file.
